Truth in a Kiss
by Nekomata-17
Summary: (FINISHED)Naraku was defeated. Kagome sees InuYasha and Kikyo together. She only wants InuYasha to be happy, but can't stand to see the person he's with. Kagome makes a decision
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... if I did I would be the happiest person on Earth. But no. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, oh well.

Well this is my first Fanfiction. I'm so proud wipes away tear... Anyways I finally decided to post up a story, so here it is, "Truth in a kiss." Enjoy!

Author: Nekomata17

Truth in a kiss

Chapter 1

'How can he keep going back to her, even when she tries to drag him to hell with her... and even when she tried to kill me he still goes after her.' For the hundredth time it seemed, Kagome hid in the bushes while watching InuYasha and Kikyo embrace one another and share a passionate kiss under the full moon. For the hundredth time Kagome's heart shattered into jagged pieces, cutting her up inside. For the millionth time to realize the he would never be hers.

Kagome brought her hand up to her neck and grasped the violet sphere that hung around her. Naraku had finally been defeated; the jewel was whole once again. Miroku no longer had the whole in his right hand; Sango had her revenge and got her brother back who was being nursed back to health in Kaede's hut. And InuYasha... InuYasha could finally be with the woman he's loved for fifty years. Everyone seemed to be so happy... that is except for Kagome.

'I should be happy for him shouldn't I? I mean, he has avenged Kikyo's death, and he can now, he has K-Kikyo now...' Kagome could barely stand saying her name. Kagome had her head down, her bangs shielding her eyes from the scene before her. When she looked up she saw that Kikyo left InuYasha's arms and focused her eyes in Kagome's direction. "Are you enjoying our little meeting Kagome?" Kikyo called in a cold dead tone. Her eyes had no emotion in them, as usual.

'No! Why couldn't I have just turned and walked away, now I'm going to have to face... him.' Kagome got to her feet and walked towards them with her head down, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. She knew what she had to do, and she knew it would hurt her dearly, but she wanted for him to be happy, even if she wasn't in the picture. She stopped in front of him, and brought her head up to meet his gaze. She had forced the tears from her eyes, she couldn't let anything stop her from what she was about to do.

'Kagome...' InuYasha could only stare as she walked towards him. He knew she was watching, he new he hurt her again. He wanted to comfort her so badly, but knew he couldn't. How could he choose between the two women he loved dearly? His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome took his hand and put something round and hard in it. She moved back a step, when InuYasha opened his hand he saw the Shikon no Tama. InuYasha looked up at Kagome with a confused look. She gave a weak smile before explaining. "It's yours InuYasha. I'm giving it to you. I want you to be happy." InuYasha still had a confused look on his face before Kagome continued. "I want you to wish yourself and Kikyo to be human and to be together."

InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, Kagome was giving him the jewel, telling him to use it to be with Kikyo, the one person, other than Naraku, that Kagome absolutely hated. His eyes softened while he gazed upon her face, they were stilled filled with confusion.

Kagome saw the confusion in his eyes, but there was a hint of something within them, though she didn't know what it was. It looked almost like... caring? No way, it was just some schoolgirl wish. He could never love her. How could he ever love a girl like herself, she was only a reincarnation, a damn shard detector. These thoughts didn't help her much, thinking this only made it harder to keep back the unshed tears, and do what she had to do.

There was only one thing left to do. She walked up to him, holding his gaze. She went onto her tip toes and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, it was a chaste kiss but with full of meaning, the feelings she had for him. When she pulled back she looked into his eyes. "I want you to be happy, that's all I have ever wanted, even if I'm not the one making you happy. Just remember I will always love you, InuYasha. If you become human, I will still love you. Human, Hanyou, transformed, it doesn't matter, it's still you."

With that she turned and walked into the forest...

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Well that's all of chapter one, so what do you think. I would really like it if you would read AND review. I want some advice to see if I'm doing anything wrong.

So remember R&R! And flames are welcome (even though I don't like them to much) I want some advice for the rest of this story and the next one I'm gonna post up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha… if I did I would be the happiest person on Earth. But no. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, oh well.

Well this is my first Fanfiction. I'm so proud wipes away tear… Anyways I finally decided to post up a story, so here it is, "Truth in a kiss." Enjoy!

Author: Nekomata-17

Truth in a kiss

Chapter 2

From last chapter

When she pulled back she looked into his eyes. "I want you to be happy, that's all I have ever wanted, even if I'm not the one making you happy. Just remember I will always love you, InuYasha."

With that she turned and walked into the forest...

On with the story

'Did she just... kiss me?' InuYasha was stunned. She loved him and he never knew! 'Does she really love me that much?' InuYasha looked down at the object in his hand, when he first started on this journey, the only thing he ever cared about was finding the jewel and becoming a full-fledged demon, he was an outcast, shamed by both human and demon, no one would except him for who he was, except for Kikyo and... Kagome. Now that he thought about it, Kikyo had wanted him to become human fifty years ago so they could be together, but had she really just hated him being a hanyou? Kagome was never that way, she always wanted him to be who he was, not who he could become she even said it before she left, she didn't care what I was, only who I was. 'Do I love Kagome?'

InuYasha turned around to look at Kikyo. "Kikyo?"

"Yes InuYasha?"

"What would you say if I said that I wanted to stay hanyou?" InuYasha looked at her with a serious face.

"Don't you want to become human and be with me?" Kikyo asked in a cold dead voice that sent a chill down InuYasha's spine. Now that he thought about it, she always did this to him, but Kagome never made him feel that way.

"That's not it. I... I just want to know..." As he looked at her, he could've sworn he saw anger in those cold orbs of hers, but in a flash it was gone.

"InuYasha, what good would it do you to stay hanyou? Don't you want to be welcomed by others, to be like other people?" The way Kikyo was staring at InuYasha made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Don't you want me to be who I want to be, Kikyo?" InuYasha really wanted to know what she thought of him as a hanyou.

"InuYasha, why are you suddenly asking me all of these things!? I'm starting to think my stupid reincarnation has brain washed you into turning against me, maybe I should rid of her once and for all."

"You shall not harm her Kikyo! I won't let you." Not only had InuYasha surprised Kikyo with his outburst, he also surprised himself. 'Did I just say that?' InuYasha didn't know why, but hearing Kikyo threaten Kagome like that made him want to go to Kagome and protect her from Kikyo, no matter how much he seemed to have loved her.

"So InuYasha, she does mean more to you than I." Kikyo replied in a hateful voice.

'Do I really love Kagome more than Kikyo?' That's when InuYasha realized it. He didn't want to become a full demon, and he didn't want to become human either, he wanted to stay hanyou, and wanted to stay with the real women he loved.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but I know now of whom I have chosen, and well... it's not you, I'm sorry. (He really isn't sorry seeing she is a total bitch but he's just being nice)."

Much to Kikyo's dismay, InuYasha turned from her and ran as fast as he could in the direction Kagome had left.

'I will not let that brainless girl get away with taking InuYasha away from me.' That was her last thought before her soul stealers wrapped around her, raising her into the sky towards her desired destination.

As InuYasha jumped from tree to tree, running on the ground and returning to the tree tops, all he could think about was Kagome.

'Kagome... please don't leave, not yet, not ever... I don't want the jewel any more... I want to be with you!'

(Back to the point where Kagome walked into the forest)

As soon as Kagome left the clearing where InuYasha stood, she ran. The unshed tears that she had held back for so long came pouring down her cheeks in sobs. When she walked away she could've sworn she heard her heart shatter into millions of pieces. All she could do now was cry and run. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get away from the person she loved and knew she would never see again.

As she finally came to a stop she realized she was 20 meters from the bone eaters well. The one thing that let her come into this era, that let her see... him.

Why did everything she sees have to remind her of him?

'He's finally happy, I know I did the right thing for him so why does it have to hurt so much? I... I can- will get over him with time. I hope.' Thinking this didn't make her believe it one tiny bit.

She started walking to the well knowing it would be the last time she would ever go through it, but every step closer she got to the well, she felt like something was pushing her down, the tears were coming back again but she tried to keep them in, she had to be strong. Though as soon as she put her out stretched hand on the lip of the well, the pressure became over bearing, and she no longer had the strength to hold in the tears. She fell to her knees, her eyes pouring with tears. She was strong when hiding her feelings, but always lost the battle when the heartache came because of InuYasha.

'Why the hell does this have to be so damn difficult!?' While thinking this all Kagome could was slam her fists into the ground over and over again while crying her heart out to the darkened night. 'Why did I have to love HIM!? Why couldn't I have feelings for Kouga or Hojo? God Damnit WHY!?'

As the tears soon subsided she crawled to the side of the well and leaned against it, knowing she wouldn't be able to get up without falling back down from grief. Her breathing was coming to a regular pace; she was exhausted from the running and crying and was soon falling into slumber when she sensed him coming towards her...

InuYasha could smell her tears from where he was running. Knowing he could still smell the fresh salty tears only made him run faster.

When he finally came upon her he could see her crawling to the sit of the well, resting against it, he knew she had been crying her heart out, he could smell the tears on her face. That's when he decided to show himself. He jumped down from the tree he was hiding in, hitting the ground silently, and walking towards her.

When Kagome looked up she knew she was right but wished that she wasn't, how could she get over him when he kept following her? Then again, why was he following her?

"InuYasha? W-what are y-you doing here? I thought you were with k-kikyo." She had tried to keep her voice from cracking but failed miserably.

InuYasha's eyes softened as he gazed upon her. He couldn't find the words to explain it to her, so he did the next best thing, he walked up to her and sunk to his knees, using both of his strong arms he scooped Kagome up into a tight embrace, crushing her to his chest.

Kagome was stunned, why was he holding her and why wasn't he human and with Kikyo?

Finally finding her voice she was able to ask. "InuYasha? What are you doing?" InuYasha didn't answer her at first, he just (if possible) held her tighter against him.

"What does it look like, I'm hugging you, you baka." InuYasha whispered with a soft voice in Kagome's ear.

"But... why? Aren't you supposed to be with K-Kikyo?" It still hurt to say her name and flinched when she said it. She pulled back a little, just enough to look InuYasha in the face, she was about to ask something else when she felt InuYasha's lips on her own. He had bent his head down and crushed his lips against her own in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he locked his gaze with hers, Golden Amber meeting bluish-gray.

"No, I don't want to be with Kikyo, she didn't love me for who I was, she wanted to love the person I could become, she's not the women I fell in love with fifty years ago, she's nothing but bones and dirt, a clay pot. And I'm hugging you because..." He took his hand and stroked her cheek before continuing. "Because I love you."

"Y-you do?" When he nodded she flung herself to his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck while resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Inu."

InuYasha put his arms around her again in a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go, and thinking while stroking her black tresses.

'I will never let you go... my Kagome.' Yes she was his, he liked the way it sounded, hell like would be an understatement, no he loved the way it sounded.

They stood in each other's embrace for a while when they both heard something above their heads.

"InuYasha! You will not leave me for this... this BITCH! You made a promise to always protect me and you will keep that promise to me no matter what!" Kikyo descended from the sky, her soul stealers guiding her towards the ground. Suddenly one of the soul stealers came up behind and bound Kagome, raising her into the sky.

"AHHH! InuYasha help me!" Kagome screamed

"Kagome!" InuYasha bounded for kagome but was pulled back by other soul stealers. InuYasha was pinned to the ground by Kikyo's helpers.

"No!" InuYasha screamed

"Now InuYasha, you will watch your loved one die, and then you will obey me!" Kikyo had a wicked grin as she took her bow and arrow, pulling back the string and aiming it for Kagome. But she never had a chance to release it, for now InuYasha was very pissed, he used his claws to release himself from the creatures, and then pulled out Tessaiga (spelling?) and charging for Kikyo.

"I will NOT let you harm her ever again! DIE!" That was the last thing he said to Kikyo before using the 'wound of the wind' to kill Kikyo and her soul stealing creatures. (And by the way I love this part because I absolutely loathe Kikyo! Sorry Kikyo fans! Well not really... um... well... back to the story)

As soon as they all disappeared the creature holding Kagome released her, now no longer having a master. Kagome was plummeting to the earth, she was waiting for herself to hit the ground when suddenly she felt strong arms grab her from in the air and help her gracefully land on the ground. Kagome hadn't realized she closed her eyes until she realized she had to open them, and there carrying her bridal style was none other than InuYasha.

When InuYasha put her down she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"InuYasha! You saved my life, thank you so much!" InuYasha looked down at her before saying

"Why wouldn't I, I love you to much to let you get hurt."

"You really meant it when you said you loved me?" Kagome had to make sure she wasn't getting her hopes up for nothing. InuYasha looked down at her with soft and gentle eyes before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own in a gentle kiss, Kagome immediately reacted, kissing him back. When they pulled away he looked down at her again.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Hai. It does." InuYasha pulled her into an embrace once again.

Kagome snuggled into his arms before thinking 'It really was the truth... in a kiss...'

A/N: Well what did you think of that huh? I know it's a little OOC but it's my fanfic and I can do whatever I like with it. Anyway, did you like it, hate it? R&R and let me know. And by the way the people who are hoping I will right another story, I may not be able too, my sis is leaving for college and is taking the computer I'm on right now, but I will let you know when I will be back on line. sniff sniff I'm gonna miss all my fans!

InuYasha: Haha, at least now you make me do all that fluffy shi-

Neko17: Kagome...

Kagome: SIT BOY!

InuYasha: Thud wench....

Kagome: You know InuYasha you look ill, why don't you SIT down.

InuYasha: Thud

Neko17: Anyways I think Kagome will be able to handle things until I come back... Speaks over arguing by Inu and Kag.

Well until next time.


	3. Author's Notes

A/N: Moshi Moshi! Well I don't know if I'm gonna continue on with this story. I have some ideas for another story, and make it more humorous and maybe some action/ adventure. If you want me to continue on with this story or you want to give me advice for my next one, please, PLEASE review and tell me please!!!


End file.
